Three Of a Kind
by Nightingale101
Summary: Dean is not John Winchesters son, and He's not Mary Campbell's son, and he's not Sam's Brother. So who is? A Transgenic triplet who's X5 DNA is MIA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Three of a Kind**_

_A Supernatural/Dark Angel Cross over_

**A/N;** READ THIS FIRST!

_I finished Dark Angel in September last year (While I was dyeing from waiting for Season 8 of Supernatural) and since then the idea of writing a SPN/DA Crossover has been playing on my mind. This little one shot (Written 5 months after my original idea) is to see if I could get the idea to fly, or if it would crash and burn. I think it flies and I will write a Chapter fic with the idea._

_This is set around 5 years after Freak Nation (DA S2 Final). I think you get most of the things if changed from both show so I don't have to explain them here. Also, in regards to the time line, I haven't decided if I should push SPN up, or if I should pull DA down. I'll work on that more._

_Enjoy this first glimpse into my Supernatural/Dark Angel World!_

_**Three of a Kind**_

"I have a Twin" Dean Said slowly as he stared at the stained cream coloured Carpet of the motel.

"Actually, two of them. You're a triplet" Sam replied throwing the folder on the table and looking across it at his brother.

The folders were from a place called Manticore, a government facility that was destroyed about 4 years ago. A Place Sam and Deans Dad had worked before Dean was born. Manticore put all its money into Creating Super soldiers they called Transgenics. A lot of them escaped when the place burnt to the ground, but then they were killed a year later when the government bombed a few blocks of Seattle, a place the locals called Terminal City. Resent events had led Sam and dean to believe some Transgenics were cursing trouble in LA and that why they got the damn files in the first place?

"Dad Lied to us" Dean said, His eyes still locked on the Carpet. "I'm not even human"

"Yes you are" Said Sam as he sat up. "It says here." Sam rummaged thought the multiple files until he found the page he was looking for, "it says 'X5-495, Barcode Number: No barcode, X5 Gene: unresponsive. Action taken: Destroyed.'" Sam finished quoting "No X5 genes"

"It said unresponsive X5 genes" Dean Yelled, as he stood up and glared at Sam "It's still there Sam! It's still inside me! I'm not human!"

"Dean..." Sam said dropping his eyes.

"We're not even brothers" Dean said, sad, even the idea of it felt like a dagger to his gut. "Dad's not my Dad" he slipped back down on to his chair, looking heartbroken. "Mom's not really my Mom. My mom's a test tube." Dean lent back in his chair "My whole life. Everything I've ever know. It was just one lie after the next"

Sam thought for a while, trying to think of something to say to Dean, to his big brother, to comfort him. One phase stuck out in his mind, something Bobby had said once.

"Dean" Sam said to get his attention. Dean Looked at Sam. When he spoke he sounded defeated, "What?"

"Family doesn't end with blood"

Dean was silent for a moment, thinking what Sam had said. The corners of his mouth curled up in a slight smile.

"So... My, uh, Brothers? What is there on them?"

"Not much really. They are X5-493, Named Ben, and X5-494 who has no other name on file. Uh, Ben escaped when he was 9 with a bunch of other Transgenics, he remained uncaught until almost 7 years ago, were he was captured, but he managed to escape, with two broken legs, He hasn't been seen since. He is also suspected of multiple murders over the years he's been escaped."

"I get a murder for a brother. Awesome" Dean's voice was dripping with Sarcasm. "What about, uh, 493?"

"There's not much to tell. He was a model solder and He spent six months in PSY-OPS, Because of 493s escape and Murder spree. Um, he was out on a mission when Manticore burnt down. And that's about it"

Dean nodded slowly. He had two identical brothers. One psychopath and one perfect solder. 493 and 494. "Wait, am I the youngest?" Dean Asked?

"Uh, Yeah. Looks like" Sam said with a shrug.

Dean had always been the oldest, always had to look after his little brother... who wasn't actually his brother. And now he was kind of freaking out.

"Dean? You Ok? You look kind of pale" Sam was worried that his brother might pass out.

"Here's an idea, let rip apart you life and everything you've ever know and see if you still look 100%" Dean Said in frustration.

Sam dropped his eyes to the table, and Dean Felt the guilt slowly sink in. A part of Sam's world had been ripped apart. He had gone his whole life believing Dean Was his brother, and in a matter of hours that fact had been ripped apart to revile the lies underneath.

Dean Stood up and walked to the Door, "I need some air" he muttered as the door swung shut behind him. Sam sighed as she continued to stare at the table.


	2. AN

A/N Hello, This is not a new chapter,

But, i would like to say this one shot is now part of a chapter fic Called 'This Is My Kingdom Come' it's part of chapter 1.

You can find it by clicking on my name, and scrolling down to my stories. =)

Thank you for your time. And please review.


End file.
